The Wolf
The Wolf, aka LAST RETAR, is an antagonist in CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. Appearance The Wolf is a large lupine animatronic and is the same character seen in the first game. It is bipedal and made of dull grey metal with yellow accents down both arms, ending in paws with sharp metal claws. Its head has a tapered snout lined with teeth, two glowing red eyes, two pointed ears, and what seems to be a horn in the middle of its forehead. It is heavily damaged from its appearance in the first game and walks with a heavy limp, however is no less dangerous. The Wolf breathes a neon-green gas which is toxic to the player and the Survivors, resulting in death after prolonged exposure. Behaviour The only episode in which the Wolf is active is Episode 3: Biological Waste. It appears behind a locked metal door in D1 ''and jumpscares Jack Bishop when he attempts to open it. This does not result in a game over, and the player may proceed through the door without harm once the Wolf disappears. The Wolf does not appear again within The Bunker. The Wolf appears for the second time in the Police Department alongside The Cat. It walks with a significant limp so is much slower than the player, but will not tire or pause to recharge. It is not possible to hide from the Wolf, so the only chance of survival is to escape the area entirely. The Wolf appears for the final time in when the player enters the elevator leading to the Forest. If the player turns around after pushing the elevator button, the Wolf can be seen watching them leave as the door closes. It is insinuated that the green gas exhaled by the Wolf is a modified form of the Epicurean Chloride gas manufactured in the hidden laboratory inside the Bunker. Epicurean Chloride is known to cause hallucinations and is usually tinted purple or red, whereas the Wolf's gas is green and is toxic to those who breathe it. Multiplayer The Wolf is one of four playable animatronics in Multiplayer. One player is randomly chosen to play the animatronic, at which point the goal is to hunt down and kill at least one Survivor to win. The Wolf has excellent night vision so is not reliant on light sources, however the beams of light from the Survivors' flashlights can help to determine their locations. The Wolf walks with a heavy limp and is therefore the slowest of all the animatronics. Sprinting does not increase its movement speed by much and consumes a lot of energy due to the animatronic's limp. The Wolf can sprint and attack the Survivors like the others animatronics but has the unique ability to pounce and leap forward large distances. This can compensate for its slow movement speed and quickly close the gap between the Wolf and a fleeing Survivor. The Wolf can breathe a plume of poisonous gas which will injure any Survivor caught in the cloud, but must remain stationary while doing so. It can also launch a gas grenade which will fill the area around it with the gas. Any Survivors caught in the gas have a short window of time to vacate the area before suffocating, accompanied by a melting skull overlay that obscures their camera view. The most effective way to play the Wolf is to sneak up on the Survivors, as its speed is too low to outrun them. Breathing gas or lobbing a gas grenade is most useful when a Survivor is stuck in a small room or corner with only one exit. This significantly increases the chance of the Survivor suffocating before they can escape the area. Open areas or long corridors will allow the Wolf to get the most distance out of its leap. Trivia *The Wolf is the only animatronic added to the multiplayer ''before appearing in the main game. *The Wolf was added to the multiplayer in the December 21st Update and was the last animatronic to appear in the game. *The Wolf was added to the main game in the February 28th Update along with Episode 3 and was the last animatronics to appear. *The Wolf does not have a multiplayer select screen, a trait shared with The Owl, nor does it appear on the victory screen. *The Wolf was the last animatronic to be added to the "Puppet" loading screen and is not connected to the large hand by the puppet strings. *When the Wolf appears during the elevator sequence, it is possible to restart the animation of the doors closing and the music cue of the Wolf appearing by repeatedly interacting with the elevator button. This does not prevent the sequence from ending. Gallery Episode 3 Wolf door.jpg|The Wolf blocking the metal door Wolf police close up.jpg|The Wolf in the Police Department Wolf elevator.jpg|The Wolf by the elevator Episode 3 header.jpg|The Wolf on the teaser header for Episode 3 WolfJumpscareCASE2.gif|The Wolf's Police Department jumpscare Multiplayer Wolf stance.jpg|A full body shot of LAST RETAR Wolf doin summin.jpg|LAST RETAR about to pounce Wolf closeup.jpg|A close up of LAST RETAR's face Medic gas.jpg|The Medic trapped in the poisonous gas Gas skull.jpg|The skull overlay created by the gas Misc Wolf teaser.jpg|The Wolf on the teaser header for the December 21st update Wolf loading.jpg|The Wolf's loading screen All puppets.jpg|The Wolf on the new "Puppet" loading screen Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Episode 3